walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Diviner
"The Diviner" is the tenth episode of the third season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 10, 2017. It was written by Ryan Scott and directed by Paco Cabezas. Plot With the Ranch dangerously low on resources, Madison and Walker leave in search of a solution. Nick and Alicia struggle to keep the peace. Synopsis Nick wilts in the hotbox. From the window slit he can see an Infected Troy walking towards him. Suddenly, Troy falls to the ground catching himself with a somersault into a grand finish. Troy is not infected. Troy unlocks the hotbox and helps Nick out. However, Nick finds himself still trapped in the box and hallucinating the whole encounter. Madison and Walker look upon a nearly depleted reservoir. Madison tells Walker that Jeremiah was aware of the low reserves. She insists they keep the water situation a secret in order to maintain peace at the ranch. Walker suggests they buy water from a trading post in Mexicali. Madison and Walker tell Alicia, Jake, Ofelia, and Crazy Dog that they will be gone for a couple of days to secure a backup water supply. In the meantime, they instruct them to enforce water rationing across the ranch. Madison reveals to Alicia that they only have six weeks of water left. She urges Alicia to keep the secret and gives her a radio to stay in touch. Madison stops by the hotbox to give water to Nick. She then departs with Walker in a water tanker. Crazy Dog releases Nick from the hotbox. Alicia brings Nick back to Jeremiah’s house and informs him of the water rationing. Ranchers, including Pat and Bob, complain to Jake about the rationing. Alicia scolds them and urges them to trust Jake. Madison and Walker make camp for the night. Madison touches base with Alicia over the radio and asks about Nick. Walker tells Madison that she is overprotective. In the middle of the night, Cooper, Blake, and Gabe visit Nick and thank him for helping Troy fight the Nation. They give Nick the last rancher-controlled gun and want to rebuild the militia to fight back. Ranchers and Nation members line up at the well to collect their rations. Ofelia and Crazy Dog oversee the rationing. Blake tells Nick that he saw one of the Nation women double-dip at the well. Madison and Walker drive to a large trading post at a stadium. Walker takes a canister of gold out of a box. Madison and Walker surrender their weapons to a guard at a checkpoint. Madison reluctantly trades her radio to the teller to pay for admission into the trading post. Madison and Walker enter the trading post. They find the outpost packed with bustling stalls and customers selling everything imaginable. Alicia visits Ofelia and Crazy Dog at the adobe and suggests they devise a system to ensure that no one double-dips from the well. Ofelia refutes the charges of double-dipping and brings up a rumor that the militia is rebuilding. Blake and Cooper gather ranchers to form a new militia. Nick warns them against attacking the Nation prematurely but suggests they take action if the Nation pushes any further. Alicia admonishes Nick for harboring a gun. Nick points out that ranchers are listening to him. Alicia says they only trust him because they don’t know that he killed Jeremiah. She accuses Nick of killing Jeremiah for Madison. Alicia tries to reach Madison over the radio but gets no response. Madison and Walker approach Maria Lu at the trading post and ask for 10,000 gallons of water. Walker presents her with the gold and offers to give her a dozen more canisters. Maria Lu agrees. Madison spots Strand getting roughed up by a gang of men who work for Proctor, the man who runs the trading post. She tries to help Strand. Maria Lu calls off the deal once she realizes that Madison is friends with Strand, who owes a debt to Proctor John. Madison attacks the men and flees with Strand and Walker. Strand leads Madison and Walker to a hideout. Strand tells Madison that he plans to reconnect with a friend who controls a dam near Tijuana. They rest for the night. The next day, Alicia catches one of the ranchers taking a second term at the well. A Nation member calls Kerry a thief. A fight breaks out. Alicia silences the crowd and reveals that they only have six weeks of water left. Mayhem ensues. Crazy Dog shoots a gun and orders the crowd to back away from the well. Nick guards the well with his gun and is joined by other ranchers including Erin and her mother. Ofelia convinces Crazy Dog to back off. Walker follows Maria Lu around the trading post, trying to keep a low profile. Madison catches up with Strand in the hideout. Strand, learning of Travis's death, consoles her. Proctor Nineteen and another guard barge in with Walker as their captive. Walker says the guards had threatened to kill them. A guard tells Madison that Strand must pay off his debt to Proctor by defending the front gate from Infected while chained up. Strand urges Madison to leave him and return to Nick and Alicia. Alicia watches over the camp as ranchers gather weapons. Through binoculars, she sees Nation members digging a new well. Walker tells Madison that he salvaged the water deal with Maria Lu and that they will get their water in the morning. The militia discusses strategies to overtake the Nation. Nick suggests they avoid bloodshed by simply disarming the Nation. Proctor’s men chain Strand up outside the stadium gate. Strand grabs a hammer as a group of Infected approaches. The next morning, Walker brings the gold to Maria Lu only to find that all the canisters are empty. Meanwhile, Proctor's men release Strand from his chains. Madison has paid his debt. Walker confronts Madison about using his gold to pay off Strand’s debt. She reasons that the water tanker was just a short-term solution and that Strand can lead them to a longer-term solution: a dam. Nick and the militia sneak up to the adobe with makeshift weapons. They see Alicia digging a new well with the Nation. Coop tells Nick to remove her from harm’s way. Inside the adobe, Ofelia, Crazy Dog, and Klah lie in wait for the militia, ready to counterattack. Nick gives his gun to Blake and joins Alicia. Crazy Dog, Ofelia, and Klah leave their weapons behind and go outside. Nick, Alicia, Ofelia, Crazy Dog, Klah, Cooper, Blake, Gabe, and other ranchers and Nation members all join together to dig. Other Cast Co-Stars *Sarah Benoit as Pat Daley *Eddie Diaz as Riot Guard *Brian Duffy as Proctor Nineteen *Keyko Duran as Maria Lu *Cesar Garcia Cadena as Peddler *Eileen Grubba as Kerry *Hector Antonio Guerrero Alcantar as Flier Boy *Hal Havins as Bob *Te San Kang as Pushy Hawker *Ila Marie Alvarez Kamena as Erin Twomey *Matt Lasky as Cooper *Jake B. Miller as Dax Daley *Teya Patt as Teller *Luke Spencer Roberts as Gabe Dille *Jenny Schmidt as Mrs. Twomey Deaths *Bruce (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of El Bazar. *First appearance of Bob. *First appearance of Kerry. *First appearance of Proctor Nineteen. *First (and last) appearance of Maria Lu. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Mrs. Twomey. *This episode was aired alongside "Minotaur". *When Madison and Walker enter the stadium, "The Ballad of Heisenberg" from the Breaking Bad episode "Negro y Azul" is played in the background. *According to The Making Of behind the scenes video for "The Diviner", 108 extras were used to populate El Bazar as guards, debtors, vendors, and customers. *The title of this episode refer to the end scene of the episode, when all of the ranchers and the native people became "diviner(s)" *During the scene where the ranchers and Natives clash at the well, when Lee fires a warning shot in the air and everyone turns to look at him, the actresses who portray Erin and Mrs. Twomey can be seen running in the background towards their mark on set for the next shot in the scene, where they stand by Nick’s side in protest. Category:Season 3 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes